The Dilemmas of living together
by sableye
Summary: Someone's siblings is about to enter ramsay street and Romance has been happening in Ramsay Street.
1. Distrust of relationship

I'm the author of this story.

The Dilemmas of Living Together

Chapter 1

Bridget and Declan are having fun spending time with their daughter Annie.

Miranda watching the young couple have family time with Annie.

"Wish I had another child but how can I?" Miranda says to herself.

Miranda has been offered a fantastic job opportunity but it requires moving if she does get it.

During the evening at dinner

Miranda was excited that she actually got the job and wanted to tell Steve, Bridget and Mickey while Declan works a late shift at Lassister's.

"How are they going to take the news?" Miranda says to herself.

"How was your day?" said Steve.

"Well it turns out I got the job." said Miranda.

"Where's the job?" said Bridget.

"Perth where Ned and Kristen are." said Miranda.

"How do you expect us to move away I got my job here?" said Steve.

"I got my friends here and I actually got a life here with Declan and Annie." said Bridget.

"I have my family up there so I'm okay but I will really miss my friends and I don't know if I can leave." said Mickey.

"My new job is such a good opportunity." said Miranda.

Bridget walks out angrily.

"Where are you going?" said Miranda.

"Away from you." said Bridget. It's always about you.

Lassister's Hotel

Bridget finds Declan at Lassister's front staff door.

Declan notices Bridget's tearful face and asks her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." lies Bridget.

"There must be, you wouldn't be so upset." said Declan.

"Miranda's got a new job and wants us to move away." said Bridget.

"How selfish of her trying to ruin our life." said Declan.

"Who do you think you are to say that?" said Bridget trying to defend her mother.

"She's trying to ruin our relationship." said Declan.

"I'm sorry, I was confused because I have been stressed lately." said Bridget.

"What are we supposed to do?" said Declan.

"Let's make a promise to not let anyone get in between us even my mother." said Bridget.

"Do you really promise?" said Declan.

"I really promise to not let bad things in our way." said Bridget.

"I love you Bridget." said Declan.

"I love you too." said Bridget relieved.

"Are you okay now?" said Declan.

"I am now known that you're in my life." said Bridget.

Next Day

Bridget wakes up to see the entire family having breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" said Bridget.

"You we're so peaceful that we didn't want to interrupt your sleep." said Steve.

"Can we have a nice family breakfast before we start talking?"

said Bridget pleading for a nice morning.

"Of course we can have a nice day." said Mickey.

Erinsborough High

Declan talking to Zeke and Ringo about what happened last night.

"What happened?" said Ringo.

"Last night Bridget and I had a small argument." said Declan.

"What about?" said Zeke.

"Nothing it was just a small argument." said Declan.

Zeke thinks there's more to it than meets the eye.

"What's up." said Donna. Approaching Sunny-Lee and Bridget.

"Nothing much." said Sunny-Lee disheartened that Zeke didn't contact her.

"I had a stressful night." said Bridget. Talking over Sunny-Lee.

"Why?" said Donna.

"I had a small argument with Declan." said Bridget annoyed that Bridget always tries to be the centre of attention.

"Why?" said Sunny-Lee.

"Nothing too bad because we made up after." said Bridget, brightly.

During the evening

Bridget is thinking some things to herself.

"We need to talk." said Bridget.

"Why?" said Declan.

"Where we're you last night?" said Bridget angrily.

"I had to work a late shift at Lassister's you know that and please calm down because Annie is asleep and we don't want to wake her up right now." said Declan.

"I feel like I'm doing everything in this house." said Bridget.

"Don't be silly how would we have any money if I didn't work and we need the money to survive and feed the family." said Declan.

Bridget walks out of the house angrily.

"Where are you going?" said Declan confused.

"Out." said Bridget sharply.

Declan thinks to himself we have had lots of arguments lately, what's going on.

Next Day

Bridget had a restless night with Annie because Annie was crying all night.

Declan says to Bridget "aren't you ready yet for school?"

Bridget snaps back "I was the one who was up with Annie all night while you had a good night sleep, thanks for your help not."

"Give me a break I did it the night before, after working all evening be fair Bridget." pleads Declan.

Bridget shoves Annie into Declan's arms and storms off to the shower calling out "I'll be ready in a minute."

30 Minutes Later

Bridget and Declan walk in to school late only to be confronted by Dan and a lecture on tardiness.

As they walk off together Declan is fuming that the whole morning consisted putdowns.

During Class

Declan's shocked when in one of their joint classes he witnesses Bridget back-answering the teacher.

After class Declan confronts Bridget demanding to know what her problem is.

"You need to calm down." said Declan firmly.

"Don't tell me what to do you're not my father." snaps Bridget.

The bell rings for the next class as Declan calls out to Bridget "we need a serious talk tonight."

After School

As Declan walks to the coffee shop he sees an old friend looking in a shop window.

Jay notices someone familiar staring and suddenly he knows who it is.

"Declan is that you?" said Jay.

"Jay good to see you." said Declan.

"How have things been lately." said Jay.

"Good I have a daughter and a girlfriend. How have you been?" said Declan.

"Good." said Jay.

"Where are you working now last I heard you we're working in security." said Declan.

"I got an exciting job now, I'm running a detective agency." said Jay.

"Wow that's great." said Declan.

Suddenly Jay's mobile rings and says "excuse me a moment I got to take this call, I'm actually on a job."

After the phone call Jay has to excuse himself telling Declan "we should catch up soon but I got to go, I'm about to pick up a mate called Clive to take photos of a naughty husband." laughs Jay.

"See you later." said Declan thinking he must have an interesting job.

During the evening

Declan's getting worried that Bridget hasn't arrived home yet.

After getting no response from her mobile he decides to go to Lassister's hotel.

He bumps into Jay at Lassister's hotel.

"You seem real down tonight are you okay?" said Jay.

"You know just woman problems." said Declan.

"If you need to find answers give me a call and because I deal with this sort of thing all time you would be surprised at how many men hire me to investigate or find out if their girlfriend or wife is playing around." said Jay.

"Is that why you're over here tonight." said Declan.

After a good chat with Jay he decides to confront Bridget in the morning.

He decides to stay over at Jay's.

Next Morning

Declan arrives on Bridget's doorstep at the crack of dawn determined to find out what's going on with their relationship.

Miranda lets Declan in and Bridget comes out of her room in a dishevelled state.

"Where we're you last night?" said Bridget sarcastically.

"Where we're you last night?" said Declan. I tried your mobile, well!

"Oh Dec can't a girl spend time by herself." said Bridget pulling her hair into a ponytail. Quite unconcerned he'd stayed away last night.

It only took Declan two seconds for his eyes to notice a slight purple marking on Bridget's neck.

It only took Bridget two seconds to realise the look in Declan's eyes.

"Oh Declan, it's not what you think, Mickey's dog nipped me yesterday." said Bridget quickly.

"What we're you doing last night we we're meant to meet up for a talk last night remember." said Declan.

"I'm just finding hard at the moment so I just need some space everyone's harassing me mum, you, Mr Fitzgerald and Annie needs me." said Bridget.

Suddenly feeling sorry for Bridget, Declan backs down and says "Sorry Didge."

"That's why when mum offered to baby sit Annie I wanted to have some time to myself." said Bridget.

"All right Bridget you get ready for school." said Declan.

Over the next few hours

Bridget seems back to her old self.

While enjoying a snack at the coffee shop Bridget's mobile rings while she's in the toilet Declan sees Josh's name flash on the screen.

Suddenly all of Declan's insecurities resurface.

Bridget comes back but only to see the shocked look on Declan's face.

"Why was he ringing your mobile?" said Declan.

"What are you talking about?" said Bridget.

"Why is Josh's name flashing on your mobile." said Declan.

"It's a free country I can talk to who ever I like." said Bridget.

"Declan you're always causing the arguments." said Bridget storming out.

Donna witnesses the argument from the counter deeply disturbed by what's going on with them two.

"Looks like Declan needs a friend." says Donna to herself.

"Are you okay?" said Donna to Declan concerned.

"It's her moods Donna one minute she's happy, the next minute she's moody I just don't know what's going on." said Declan.

"Why don't you get someone to follow her." said Donna.

"Actually I have this buddy Jay I'm sure he'd help me." said Declan.

"Who's Jay?" said Donna.

"I knew Jay when I was living at Bendigo he was my next door neighbour and also a personal investigator he deals with people who want to check on their partners." said Declan.

"That might be a good idea Dec." said Donna.

Suddenly Declan's mobile rings and flashes Jay's name on the screen.

"Speak of the devil I was just talking to Donna about you." said Declan.

"When are we going to catch up for a drink?" said Jay.

"Saturday 1:30pm at Charlie's." said Declan.

"See you then." said Jay.

"Ok, Bye." said Declan.

Declan closes his mobile and says to Donna "sorry about that it was Jay on the mobile."

"That's alright." said Donna.

"Donna would you like to come and meet Jay on Saturday with me?" said Declan.

"Sure I would like to." said Donna.

"Great." said Declan.

Two Days Later

Jay is waiting at Charlie's for his mate Declan.

Jay is surprised when Declan arrives with Donna.

"Hi Jay." said Declan.

"Hi Declan, who's your friend?" said Jay.

"Hi I'm Donna."

"Nice to meet you." said Jay.

"What are you going to do about your problem?" said Jay.

"I was wondering if you can investigate where Bridget has been disappearing to." said Declan.

"Sure can." said Jay.

"When can you start Investigating?" said Donna.

"How about today I'll get right on it." said Jay.

"Great." said Declan.

"Give me a photo and some details then I'll see what I can do." said Jay.

"But remember she can't find out about this." said Declan seriously.

"Okay where's that drink you promised me?" said Jay.

Next Day

Jay receives a call from Declan.

"What's up Declan?" said Jay.

"Bridget's gone out to see her friend Mary but I'm thinking she's visiting Josh her ex-boyfriend she's been talking to him a lot lately and I think something suspicious is going on." said Declan.

"Sounds like I need to get some photos I'll call my friend Cameron he's pretty good at getting pictures for evidence secretly without being noticed." said Jay.

"I'll let you know if I find out anything in a few days, if you find out she's going out let me know or otherwise I will ring you Wednesday." said Jay.

"Thanks." says Declan.

Jay calls Cameron.

"Hi Cameron how would you like a small job? Because I need your photography skills but you have to be discrete its important." said Jay.

"That sounds interesting give me the details." said Cameron.

"The people I need you to photograph are Bridget Parker and Josh Taylor." said Jay.

"What are the descriptions of those people and is anything else that I should know before I start investigating." said Cameron.

"Josh is quite tall with brown hair and Bridget has black hair with the curls and the average height." said Jay.

"Josh is Bridget's ex boyfriend and the reason I need the photographs because I can show as evidence of where Bridget's been disappearing to of a evening and what's she been doing. I have my suspicions that my friend's girlfriend Bridget maybe cheating with Josh." said Jay.

"I would be happy to help as long as I know I'm safe and there will be no violence come from this if I found out she's cheating." said Cameron.

"I can't guarantee about no fighting but I can promise I won't throw the first punch." said Jay jokingly.

"I'm happy with that call me when you want me to start." said Cameron.

"If its ok I would like you to start immediately lets meet tonight at Ramsay Street so we can see where Bridget has been going to meet a certain person." said Jay.

"No worries mate." said Cameron.

Few Hours Later

Bridget meets up with Josh at Josh's place not knowing the photographer Cameron is following.

"Hi Josh." said Bridget.

Josh leans forward and kisses Bridget passionately on the lips.

From a distance Cameron smiles to himself "Bingo" as he takes the shot.

Preview of Chapter 2

A big secret that will shock Ramsay Street.

A couple will split up because of the cheating.

Does the one who get cheated on spiral into deep depression?

What long-standing relationship will fall apart?


	2. The Secret is revealed

Chapter 2

Next Day

Jay calls Declan.

"It's not looking good about the photos but I got one strong image." said Jay.

"She could've been saying hello to Josh." said Declan in denial.

"Looks like a pretty strong embrace." Jay says gently to Declan.

"I got another idea, let's meet up in two hours and discuss another option." said Jay.

Two Hours Later

"Declan I want to introduce you to Clive he's my audio guy, he's good at tapping into phone calls and using bugs to pick up conservations." said Jay.

"Hi Declan sorry to meet you under these circumstances hopefully we will get to the bottom of this situation." said Clive.

"This is what I need you to do, place one of these bugs into Bridget's handbag when she's out of the room." said Clive.

"I find the best place at the very bottom of the bag under the hem." said Clive.

"This device is to be put in her mobile phone it tracks using satellite technology it's programmed to my private frequency." said Clive.

"So that way I can pick up all her conversations to her mobile number." said Clive.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It is invasion of a person's privacy and you might not like what you hear." said Clive.

"Well it's serious stuff but I got to find out." said Declan.

Next Evening

Steve returning home tired and hungry only to have Miranda start talk about the move again.

Steve angrily tells Miranda "I had enough, my job's here and my friend's here so I'm staying."

"Don't be selfish it's a great opportunity for me." said Miranda.

"It's not always about you." said Steve.

"Well Bridget's not gonna like this because she's coming." said Miranda.

"Will see about this." said Steve.

Miranda starts sobbing and says sadly "just go."

"What are you saying." said Steve.

"I want a divorce." said Miranda.

Bridget runs out of her bedroom and Declan follows her to the lounge room thinking to himself "one night when we get to talk about things, someone else's drama comes up."

Miranda turns to Bridget "you got a decision you come with me or stay with your father."

Bridget bursts into tears "I can't deal with this mess I got my own problems." and runs out.

Declan goes back to the bedroom and rings Jay.

"What's up mate." said Jay.

"I think she may have headed to her ex-boyfriend's house." said Declan.

"I'm on it mate." said Jay.

Jay contacts Clive and makes their way to Josh's house.

At Josh's House

When they arrive they see a taxi pull up and recognise Bridget departing from the taxi.

It doesn't take long before Clive and Jay realise the secrets are worse than first suspected.

Jay turns to Clive with a stunned look on his face Declan's not going to like this. This is the first time I don't want to relay the information we've just found out.

At The Parkers House

Bridget arrives home two hours later with Declan confronting her about her whereabouts.

"I just needed to walk off my annoyance with my parent's constant drama." said Bridget.

"How come you got out of a taxi if you just went for a walk." said Declan.

"What's this the third degree can't I go for a walk, I got tired so I decided to take a taxi home." said Bridget.

"There's supposed to be no secrets in this relationship." said Declan.

"Geez can't I have some space." said Bridget.

"Space, you're never home you got so much space I'm starting to forget who you like, you're lucky if Annie recognises you." said Declan sarcastically.

"Oh grow up Declan, you can sleep on the couch tonight." said Bridget storming off to the bedroom.

Next Day

At school the next day Donna asks Declan how it's going.

"I got to talk to Jay tomorrow." said Declan.

"I hope it's nothing too serious." said Donna.

Next Evening

That night Declan leaves the house telling Steve "I will be back later, I'm just going to see a mate."

"Hi Declan are you sure you want to know?" said Jay.

"Yes, I want to know." said Declan.

"Even if it means your family will never be the same again and the information I have will devastate you." said Jay.

"Geez Jay what have you found out?" said Declan anxiously.

"Your suspicions we're right Bridget was seeing Josh." said Jay.

"Bloody Hell, that lying bitch." steams Declan.

"How old is Annie?" said Jay.

"What!" gasps Declan.

"What's Annie got to do with it?" said Declan loudly.

"How long have you been with Bridget?" said Jay.

"What are you suggesting Jay?"

"You may need to hear this for yourself." said Jay worried about Declan's response.

Jay plays the tape for Declan to hear.

Declan's face goes white as a ghost then flushes red with anger.

"Declan settle down it could be just words, you need to talk to Bridget calmly." said Jay.

"Take me to Josh's." screams Declan.

Jay, Declan, Clive and Cameron arrive at Josh's house.

Unsuspectingly Josh opens the front door only to be confronted by Declan accompanied by three burly men.

Josh suddenly realises shit has hit the fan and slams the door shut in their faces.

Declan bashes on the door yelling "Confront me you coward."

Jay and Cameron drag Declan away while Clive starts the car.

On the trip back to Ramsay Street Jay tries to reason with Declan but Declan is so furious that he can't think straight.

Declan storms into the house and screaming "Bridget where are you?"

Steve confronts Declan in the passage and says "what's up mate."

Ignoring Steve he yells again "Bridget where are you?"

Bridget comes out of her bedroom and says "what's wrong."

"You." spits out Declan.

Miranda comes in and tells them "Will you be quiet, Annie's asleep."

As Miranda turns she notices someone behind Declan and says "who are you?"

"I'm Jay a private detective." said Jay.

"What the!" says Steve.

"I've been helping Declan answer a few questions." said Jay.

Bridget trying to avoid confrontation runs out of the house only to have Declan grabs her in the driveway shaking her aggressively yelling so many of the neighbours can hear "who's Annie's father."

Bridget screams back in Declan's face "I don't know."

Rebecca rushes over and calling out "Declan what's happening! Bridget what did you say?" as she looks at Bridget.

Jay steps forward and says "we need calm discussion here."

"Who are you?" says Paul sharply.

"It's all right Paul this is Jay our old family friend." reassures Rebecca.

"What have you got to do with this Jay?" said Rebecca.

"Declan was really worried about Bridget's behaviour so we monitored her whereabouts and found out Bridget was cheating with Josh." confirms Jay.

"Is this true?" said Rebecca to Bridget.

"Yeah just as a friend this is ridiculous, Declan have you been spying on me."

"Fess up young lady we got the evidence." butts in Cameron.

"Be honest Bridget who's Annie's father." demands Declan.

Gasps can be heard from the growing crowd of nearby neighbours witnessing the demise of this young family.

"Declan just come inside and will talk about this." begs Bridget.

"You can shove this relationship. Game over." roars Declan.

As Declan storms off Bridget calls out pleading "Declan come back."

Rebecca and Elle race after Declan and Miranda turns to the neighbours yelling "Go home and mind your own business."

Donna walks up to Bridget shocked "how could you?"

"Mind your own business Donna." sneers Bridget.

Donna shakes her head and walks off in disgust.

Next Day

Erinsborough high was filled of malicious gossip and induendo, Donna got herself into more than one arguement trying to defend her friends.

Donna decided to go home at lunchtime wanting to find out if Declan's okay.

Rebecca and Elle convinced Declan to stay with them and organised Paul and Lucas to get Declan's stuff from the Parker house.

As Donna heads to the Parker house to talk to Bridget but bumps into Paul and Lucas and asks "how's Declan going."

"He's very distraught and depressed by the whole situation." said Paul.

"Could you come and talk to him because he needs his friends around at this time." said Lucas.

Donna follows Paul and Lucas back to Elle's house.

Paul calls out to Declan but no answer, Paul turns to Donna and points to the backyard.

Donna finds Declan sobbing and thinking to herself "he's in a depressed state."

Donna gently approaches Declan putting her arm around his shoulder she whispers "we will work through this."

Two Hours Later

Donna goes inside and Rebecca asks her worriedly "how's Dec I haven't been able to get a word out of him since the incident. I'm worried if he bottles up his feelings he might lash out at the wrong time or wrong person."

"He's grieving Rebecca not only has he been betrayed by the girl he loved. He's lost the child he absolutely adored, it will take time and we have to be there for him." sighs Donna.

Preview of Chapter 3

Can Declan come out of his depression?

Can there be a chance for a new romance with Another Girl?

What happens to the Parkers?


	3. Sadness and Happiness

Chapter 3

During the week

Declan's friends rally round to try and lift him up emotionally to stop him from slipping into a deeper depression.

Unfortunately they don't seem to be having much success as Declan withdraws from everybody refusing all hands of help.

On Sunday Night

Bridget turns up at the door of the Robinson house in attempt to apologize and to justify her actions.

She just goes into the house only to be seen by Rebecca and says "what are you doing here haven't you caused enough damage already."

"What have I done?" said Bridget.

"Don't play games with me, you hurt my son." said Rebecca.

"I need to talk to Declan alone please." begs Bridget.

Only to have Elle hear it and comes out saying "not a chance you upset Declan enough, now out." dragging Bridget out of the house and slamming the door in her face.

Elle looks at Rebecca with a disgusted look on her face saying to Rebecca "as if she could repair any of the damage being done she's got to be dreaming."

Rebecca nods in agreement.

Over the next week

Bridget tries desperately to get sympathy from her classmates but everybody rejects her. Even the teachers have little time for her.

Even Bridget's attempts to befriend Kyle go unrewarded.

Everyone watches Declan closely trying to keep his spirits up.

The Following Sunday

Unfortunately Sunday afternoon Declan was home alone while the others we're caught up with important matters.

Donna decides to go visit Declan hoping she could get him organised for school on Monday.

After getting no answer Donna looks in the lounge room window for any movements.

She sees Declan lying on the floor next to the couch.

Donna bangs furiously on the window hollering as loud as she can to try to get his attention.

She's shocked when he doesn't respond at all.

Donna runs to the backyard and sees an open bathroom window.

She manages to squeeze through the open window and runs to the lounge room screaming "Declan."

It only took the ambulance three minutes to arrive at Ramsay Street.

In the ride to the hospital Donna holds Declan's hand trying to coerce him into waking up.

On arrival at the hospital they rush Declan into the emergency ward.

Donna frantically tries to ring Rebecca and Elle.

In Ramsay Street

From her house Bridget witnessed the drama unfold.

A massive wave of guilt overwhelms her, she makes her way to the hospital.

After notifying Rebecca of the incident Donna stands patiently outside of the emergency centre waiting for news.

Responding to someone calling her name Donna turns around to see Bridget standing behind her.

"How dare you show your face after what you've done." said Donna angrily.

"This is your fault. What you did Bridget was very disgusting and unforgivable."

"But I didn't know it would come to this." interrupted Bridget.

"It's always about you saving yourself Bridget, you lied about the father of your child knowing Josh wouldn't be as responsible as Declan and even now you're trying to avoid feeling guilty."

"Don't guilt-trip me Donna." shouts Bridget.

"You want to get your face out of here before Rebecca and Elle get here or you will be real sorry." said Donna.

Bridget opens her mouth to say something only to be shocked with Donna's hand slapping her face.

Bridget runs off bawling.

The nurse comes through the sliding door to where Donna's fuming by Bridget's gall to turn up.

"Donna you can come in now he's going to be okay." said the nurse.

"Can I talk to him?" said Donna.

"No he's still unconscious but all his vital signs are good. We had to pump his stomach to get rid of the sleeping tablets."

"Do you know where he got the sleeping tablets from?" asks the nurse.

Donna tells the nurse how Declan's being depressed lately and was prescribed pills recently by his doctor.

For the next two days

Taking it in turns to stay by Declan's bedside Elle, Rebecca and Donna wait anxiously for him to wake up.

In the early hours of the morning

Declan opens his eyes and looking to the left he sees Donna's head resting on his hand.

Declan faintly murmurs "Donna."

"Declan you're awake." cries Donna.

"Where am I?" chokes Declan.

"You're in hospital Declan, ooh why did you do that?" said Donna.

"I felt so betrayed by Bridget." said Declan.

"Declan you have got to look beyond now, the future will be better. You will get over this." sobs Donna.

"We would miss you so much don't ever do this again Declan."

"Where's mum." frowns Declan.

"She will be here in a minute she's just gone to get a coffee it really hurt her Declan." said Donna.

Three Days Later

Declan is discharged from the hospital.

Over the next week

Declan's friends rally round to visit him regularly. Jay has been a regular visitor. Wishing that the investigation had never started but Declan reassures him "i had to find out sooner or later, i should've being able to cope with it better." says Declan apologetically.

"With all the experience you gained from this incident you could work for me as a private detective you have great insight for our male clients knowing how it feels to be betrayed." said Jay.

"Thanks for the offer but i'm going into radio i like the idea of being an announcer having a sense of humour telling jokes and relaying funny stories like comedy hour." said Declan.

"That's great Dec you'll be good at it, I'm really pleased your moving on and starting to make plans for your future anything i can do let me know." said Jay.

The Next Day

Declan talks to Donna and tells her he needs to talk to Bridget to say bye to Annie.

"Are you sure?" said Donna.

"That's something i need to do to move on." said Declan.

"That's probably a good idea i admire your strength." said Donna.

Answering the door Bridget is shocked to see Declan standing there.

"Come in Declan i've been wanting to talk to you. I know we can work through this and be a family for Annie." said Bridget.

"I don't know what delusional world you live in but after the lies you told that will never happen." said Declan firmly.

"I'm here to see Annie and say goodbye." said Declan.

"I would advise you to bring Josh into her life she has a right to know who her real father is." said Declan.

"Declan no please." pleads Bridget.

Declan ignores her and says "where's Annie?"

Later That Afternoon

Donna meets Declan at the cafe concerned about how his visit with Bridget went.

Rushing up to meet him breathlessly she asks him "are you okay?"

"It's okay Donna relax i'm fine, it's done and i want to thank you for being there for me that really meant a lot." says Declan as he embraces Donna in a comforting hug.

Donna stutters "anything to help a friend."

"Let me shout you a milkshake." smiles Declan.

"Thanks." blushes Donna.

"What's the gossip at school lately." asks Declan.

"Oh i got to tell you Sunny-Lee has a little crush on Zeke." laughs Donna.

"Ooh i better have a talk with Zeke." said Declan.

"Don't say i said anything Sunny-Lee will be mad at me." panics Donna.

Declan laughs. Donna smiles to herself relieved that he's back to his normal self.

"Why don't we organise a group date to the movies tomorrow night you, me, Sunny-Lee and Zeke." said Donna.

"That's a good idea see we can get the ball rolling with those two." said Declan.

"Okay you text Zeke telling him that you want to go to the movies tomorrow night then i'll text Sunny-Lee telling her the same thing." said Donna.

Next Day

Paul bumps into Steve at the cafe.

"How are you?" said Paul.

"You can imagine my world is upside down, Miranda's going to Perth." said Steve.

"How's Bridget." said Paul.

"Well after all this she's decided to make a fresh start at Perth with Miranda it will be easier for all concerned." said Steve.

"When is she going?" said Paul.

"Tomorrow." said Steve.

"Are you going with them?" said Paul.

"No i like it here, i have my job and friends and we had already discussed getting a divorce." said Steve.

"I'm sorry to hear that any hope to reconcile." said Paul.

"Not a hope." Steve says sadly.

Few Hours Later

Paul discusses with Rebecca and Elle what he found out from Steve over dinner.

Donna and Declan look at each other and smile.

Declan's mum puts her hand on his shoulder and says "are you okay?"

"It's cool mum don't worry." said Declan.

"Well, Donna finish dinner it's time we made tracks." said Declan.

"Where are you both off to." said Paul.

"We're organising a blind date for two unsuspecting friends." said Donna.

As they walk out the door Rebecca smiles to Paul "I think the surprise is on them."

Sunny-Lee turns to Donna "is that Declan and Zeke."

Donna says "let's ask them if they want to sit next to us in the cinema."

After they buy their tickets Declan asks Zeke "If you and Sunny-Lee can grab us some seats while i talk to Donna we will be there in a minute.

Donna and Declan laugh together. This is too easy!

Declan says to Donna "Let's go and get a coffee next door if we leave them alone they will have to talk to each other."

Declan absentmindedly put his arm around Donna's shoulder leading her towards the coffee shop.

Zeke says "i wonder where those guys got to."

Sunny-Lee says "oh well, i'm looking forward to seeing this movie."

"So am i." Zeke smiles to himself.

Finishing their coffees Donna suggests "it's time to head back to the cinema."

Declan reaches forward and holds Donna's hand.

"Donna you really proved to be a good friend through this ordeal and actually you mean more to me than just a friend."

Donna's head is spinning the whole evening has seemed surreal.

Could Declan be suggesting a relationship thinks Donna to herself.

"I'm hoping i could mean more to you than just a friend." says Declan lovingly.

"I, I," stutters Donna.

"I know you might be worried its too soon after Bridget but i can assure you that, that chapter of my life is over and the relationship was always doomed to failure." says Declan holding Donna's hand with both of his, gently.

"Declan I," pauses Donna.

"Please Donna i know we would be good together, this could work, please give me a chance."

Pulling her hand away, Declan's face drops in disappointment.

Donna moves around to Declan's side of the table and hugs him whispering in his ear "i love you too."

Sneaking back into the cinema they look around for Sunny-Lee and Zeke and are really pleased to see Zeke's arm around the back of Sunny-Lee's chair holding her close.

Declan turns to Donna and says "This turned out to be one hell of a good night."

Donna says to Declan "let's leave them to it. I wasn't interested in this movie anyway."

They walk off arm in arm.

Next Day at Erinsborough High

Zeke catches up with Declan.

"What happened to you last night mate?" he says.

"To tell you the truth Donna and I we're sick of you two wasting time being shy." Declan smiles wickedly.

Zeke gives Declan a friendly punch in the arm and they pretend to tussle.

"Hey you guys, cut it out." shouts Dan.

"This is a hallway not a wrestling ring."

Declan and Zeke walk off laughing.

Dan sighs with relief glad everyone seems to be getting back to normal.

Preview of Chapter 4

Life goes on, new beginnings.

Does Ramsay Street turn into couples central.

Will relationships be tested to the brink?

Will someone try to interfere and sabotage the couples?


	4. Trouble in paradise

Chapter 4

Next day at Erinsborough High there's a buzz going round about the two new couples in town.

Other students are surprised that Declan hooked up with Donna so soon and Zeke the lost boy has hooked up with the very girl who tried to out him on his radio gig.

The whispers amongst students is that Ringo's not going to be happy about this.

Justin being the troublemaker he is, he volunteers to tell Ringo about Donna's latest affair.

"What the!" yells Ringo on hearing the news.

Justin laughs with joy at the mayhem that will be caused.

Ringo witnesses the happy couples enjoying lunch together in school grounds and fumes with jealousy.

"Okay Declan and Donna enjoy your moment because it's not going to last not if i got anything to do with it." said Ringo.

The Next Day

Ringo monitors Sunny-Lee's daily routine if he can get on her good side, he will get information about Donna.

His first chance occurs when he finds Sunny-Lee in the library by herself.

Ringo notices her pen on the floor and uses this as an opening line.

"Hey Sunny-Lee you dropped your pen." said Ringo.

"Thanks." says Sunny-Lee sadly.

"What's wrong?" inquires Ringo.

"Are you having trouble with this english essay on Shakespeare's Macbeth." said Sunny-Lee. "I sure am."

"Actually i finished mine let me help you." said Ringo.

"Could you, we weren't working on this at my last school." said Sunny-Lee gratefully.

"No worries babe move over and let's get started." smiles Ringo sleazily.

Sitting together in the last session Zeke asks Sunny-Lee where she was in session five.

"I was in the library trying to work on that english assignment it's driving me crazy."

"Oh Sunny-Lee you should've said i could've helped you tonight."

"It's okay Ringo helped me out." says Sunny-Lee innocently.

"Why would Ringo do that, you better watch him." says Zeke cautiously.

"What's wrong with Ringo he's okay."

Before Zeke could say anything Dan interrupts "c'mon guys let's get started with some work."

After School

The group meet at Harold's cafe.

With the school incident forgotten the group enjoy friendly conversations about the coming weekend.

A few ideas are thrown around until they decide on a get together on Saturday afternoon at the Erinsborough yearly festival.

Next Day

At lunchtime Ringo's looking for Sunny-Lee so he looks at the locker area and doesn't find her there.

So he decides to look outside and he finds her reading a book near a tree.

"Nice day isn't it." said Ringo.

"Yes it is, Would you like to sit down." said Sunny-Lee.

"Sure i wanted to talk to you."

"How are you?"

"Good, what are you doing on the weekend?"

"I'm, I'm." says Sunny-Lee nervously.

Zeke finds them at the tree.

"Hi Sunny-Lee." said Zeke while glaring at Ringo.

"Hey Ringo I've got to go we will talk later." said Sunny-Lee.

"Ok." Ringo says as he walks in the other direction.

"That was rude." scolds Sunny-Lee to Zeke, "you could at least say hello to Ringo."

"Wouldn't waste my breath." says Zeke.

Few Hours Later

"Hurry up Elle." said Lucas impatiently.

"Takes time to look beautiful, be patient." said Elle.

"How long do i have to be patient for." said Lucas looking at his watch.

"Nearly ready, I'm on my way down."

"Finally let's go."

Next Day

Ringo bumps into Sunny-Lee at the canteen.

"Hi Sunny-Lee." said Ringo.

"Hi Ringo how are you going." said Sunny-Lee hoping Zeke's not around knowing it makes Zeke uncomfortable.

"How did you go with that Shakespeare's assignment." said Ringo.

"I got a good mark thanks for your help."

"Anytime." smiles Ringo.

"So what's on for the weekend Sunny-Lee are you gonna get together with Donna, Declan and Zeke."

"Yeah we're all going to the festival." says Sunny-Lee excitedly.

Ringo notices Zeke coming in from a distance and tells Sunny-Lee "to have a good time." and walks off quickly.

Zeke notices Ringo walking away and gives Sunny-Lee the third degree on why he's constantly hanging around her.

Sunny-Lee and Zeke are still arguing by the time Donna and Declan meet them at the canteen.

"C'mon guys you know Ringo's a loser lets not worry about it." said Declan.

After School

Donna decides to meet up with Sunny-Lee for a chat.

"Sunny-Lee what's with all the arguments. You've only been together for a week it should be sunshine and roses." said Donna.

"It's nothing really Donna i don't know why Zeke would be so jealous. The funny thing is he keeps asking questions about you."

"Aah i don't know if you realise this but i actually used to go out with Ringo and i think he's jealous that i'm with Declan."

"Well aren't you miss so popular, everyone loves you." says Sunny-Lee sarcastically.

"Sunny-Lee don't be like that."

"God all the girls in this street have to be centre of attention what about the rest of us we're just bogans i suppose." huffs Sunny-Lee as she walks away.

"Well that talk went well, not." sighs Donna.

Next Day

Donna is annoyed because Declan had to go to work at the last minute.

Donna decides to go to the festival on her own.

After spending a few hours strolling around and buying bits and pieces.

Donna decides it's time to go home.

As she heads towards the exit who should she run into but Ringo.

"Hello Donna." says Ringo with all the charm he could muster.

"Don't act all innocent with me i know what you are up to Ringo." said Donna.

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Ringo dumbly.

"You wait till Declan hears about this."

"What?"

"Yes i had an interesting conversation with Sunny-Lee and your convenient accidental meetings."

"Hey, the school grounds are a small place, you can't help it if you bump into people." he paused, then adds, "a lot." snidely.

"Well you'll have a chance to explain it to Declan because here he comes."

said Donna.

Ringo turns around nervously and sees Declan standing behind him.

"Hey Declan guess who is acting all innocent about causing trouble with us all."

"Yeah, guess who i was talking to at work, Kyle Canning, remember him Ringo he's friendly with Justin. You know Justin, you had a great conversation about Donna and me with him. You turd."

Ringo shoves Declan yelling "shut up."

Next thing there both on ground fighting.

Security guards don't take long to break it up.

Donna pleading with Declan to let him go "he's not worth it."

"Your right Donna he's a loser, let's go."

That Evening

Donna and Declan manage to convince Sunny-Lee and Zeke all their problems were instigated by Ringo aiming to upset Declan because he's jealous and unfortunately it backfired and hurt them.

"Ok," says Zeke, "we've got to teach this dude a lesson and i know what's gonna hurt."

"I remember a little incident that had Ringo humiliate me once before after i accidentally saw Bridget naked."

Putting their heads together they we're able to come up with a plan that should embarrass Ringo totally ending the night with much laughter.

Getting home late that night Zeke and Ringo we're able to avoid each other.

Next day at the Kennedy household

All day Ringo and Zeke have little snipes at each other which Susan hopes it doesn't lead to any problems in the household.

But before the night is out Susan hears a crash for the lounge room she rushes in to find her favourite vase shattered into little tiny pieces.

Karl raises his voice "Do you boys realise that is a priceless family heirloom."

As the boys attempt to start up again Susan yells to them both "get to your rooms now."

Sunny-Lee helps Susan clean up the mess.

Susan sighs "what's wrong with these boys lately."

"I'm really sorry about your vase but you know boys Susan they're always butting heads they will get over it." says Sunny-Lee smiling to herself knowing the devious plan they got in store for Ringo.

Next day at Erinsborough High

Ringo decides to work out at the gym after school knowing he will have the gym to himself as Dan won't be coming down from the main office to lock up for another hour.

Sunny-Lee, Zeke, Donna and Declan sneak into the gym change rooms very quietly and remove any male clothing lying around and insure that the sports uniform closet is locked.

Leaving behind a girl cheer leader uniform. Consisting of a very short skirt and t-shirt in bright pink.

As soon as Ringo gets in the shower after his work out Zeke takes his gym outfit and towel only leaving his jockey-briefs on the floor.

And positioning himself behind the gym mats ready to snap a few pictures.

As Ringo steps out of the shower he finds only his jockey briefs on the floor and yells out "what the hell is going on?"

Putting the jockey briefs on he headed straight for the uniform closet only to find it was locked.

Searching around the locker room he comes across the pink cheerleader outfit.

Thinking "oh well this is better than nothing." as he dons the pink skirt and tee.

"Now to sneak out of here and get home without being seen."

Ringo sneaks out the back hoping for an easy getaway walking a small distance he hears voices to the left.

Suddenly Ringo cringes in horror on hearing Adam Clarke call out "where did you get your pretty new clothes from Ringo?"

Blushing as bright as his outfit Ringo stutters "what are you doing here." "Are you behind this you creep?"

"Hey man i just got the phone call to be here. " throwing his hands in the air.

I was told there was going to be a good show and they weren't wrong.

Hearing more laughter coming from behind him he turns to see Declan, Donna, Zeke and Sunny-Lee.

"How does it feel Ringo to be the fool." laughs Zeke.

Diving on top of Zeke, Ringo fuming with rage throws Zeke to the ground as Dan arrives to lock the gym.

"Break it up you boys."

Ignoring him Zeke and Ringo continue fighting.

"Enough is enough. I have had it with you two." yells Dan "My office now and someone find Ringo's clothes."

"Well." says Dan.

Both stood silently staring at the floor.

"I want an explanation please." says Dan gruffly.

Getting no response Dan decides to pull out the big punishment.

"Weekend detention for you two then."

Suddenly finding their tongues in protest Ringo says "i was the victim."

"You started it." said Zeke.

"Well maybe a weekend of cleaning the school will help you guys move on from your petty arguments and grow up." says Dan firmly.

Ringo opens his mouth to argue more and Dan cuts him off stating "and that's that."

Ringo walks off to get changed and Zeke goes off to meet his friends.

"Zeke over here." calls out Declan.

"What went down in the office?"

"Weekend detention can you believe it." said Zeke.

"What do you have to do?" asks Donna.

"Cleaning up the school grounds probably repairs and picking up rubbish, the worst part, I have to do it with Ringo."

"That blows my weekend." huffs Sunny-Lee.

"It blows my weekend too it's not just about you Sunny-Lee."

Declan and Donna look at each other and rolls their eyes.

"C'mon guys wasn't it worth it to see Ringo in pink." says Donna.

"What did Ringo do that was actually so bad, oh that's right he likes Donna." says Sunny-Lee sarcastically.

Before anyone gets a chance to say anything Sunny-Lee walks off in a huff.

"What's with American girls do they all have a stick up their!" says Zeke.

Donna cuts him off before he can say anymore "C'mon give her a break."

Preview of Chapter 5

Could the population of Ramsay Street be on the rise?

Could a vacation help ease tensions?

Could someone's career be about to take off?

Could some old love rivals return?

More extended families moving in.


	5. Fun and Sad Times

The Dilemmas of Living Together

Chapter 5

That evening at the Kennedy household

Susan and Karl can't believe how quiet the kids are.

"Well." says Karl. "You're all very quiet."

"Ringo how's your day."

Ringo grunts and leaves the table.

"So." says Karl. "What about you Sunny-Lee?"

"l don't want to talk about it." said Sunny-Lee walking away quickly.

"Oh okay." says Karl. "Dare l ask about your day Zeke?"

In which Zeke replies "l'm going to Declan's see you later."

Karl says to himself "what's going on with them three?"

Next day at Erinsborough High

Zeke tries to talk to Sunny-Lee but no luck.

At recess Zeke gets a chance to talk to Sunny-Lee but is shocked when she's mad at him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" said Zeke in raising his voice.

"Because you act so childish." said Sunny-Lee.

"Oh c'mon he always starts it." said Zeke.

"lf he gets in my face l have to deal with him guys will think l'm chicken if l back down." said Zeke.

"You're such a little boy." says Sunny-Lee as she walks off in a huff.

Donna whispers in Declan's ear "those two are heading for a major blow-out."

Declan says to Donna "lt looks that way by the way the two of them are arguing."

"At least we're okay but it's those two we are worried about."

After School

Zeke is waiting at the gate to walk home with Sunny-Lee hoping her mood was better than earlier in the day.

After waiting thirty minutes Zeke decides to walk home by himself.

Dropping in to the coffee shop on the way home Donna and Declan are met by an excited Elle.

"l've got some great news how would you two like a free weekend vacation to Adelaide

with Lucas and l." said Elle.

Declan and Donna look at each other with huge grins and yells excitedly in unison "Yes please."

"l thought you might like it." said Elle.

"What about mum and Paul." said Declan.

"Don't you think they should have some alone time to be romantic without us hanging around." said Elle.

"Good point."

"That's settled."

"When do we go to Adelaide?" said Donna.

"Have your bags packed by Thursday lunchtime."

"Cool." says Donna an extra day off school.

After dinner at the Kennedy household

Once again quietness covers the dinner table until Ringo asks Sunny-Lee if she wants help with the maths project that they we're discussing on the way home from school.

Zeke realises he wasted thirty minutes waiting for Sunny-Lee at the school gate.

Fuming with anger he turns to Sunny-Lee and says "we need a talk outside. Now."

"l waited for you for thirty minutes while you were walking home with that sleazy Ringo." shouts Zeke.

"C'mon that's a bit uncalled for." said Sunny-Lee.

"You're going to have to make up your mind missy it's me or him." said Zeke.

"Geese's Zeke, he was only helping me with my schoolwork."

"Well that's an old excuse can't you come up with something new."

"l am so sick of this, we're over." yells Sunny-Lee.

"Fine." says Zeke.

"Fine." says Sunny-Lee.

Zeke storms off.

Next morning

Zeke meets up with Donna and Declan on the way to school and they tell him their good news of a long weekend away.

Noticing Zeke was unresponsive, Declan says "what's up mate?"

"Last night was a disaster." said Zeke.

"Why?" said Donna.

"l don't wanna talk about it." said Zeke.

"Oh! You didn't have another fight with Sunny-Lee. Oh Zeke" said Declan.

"Well she's always hanging around Ringo."

"Well what are you going to do about it." said Donna sympathetically.

"Nothin its finished, burrito." says Zeke angrily. "l had enough she's too high maintenance Ringo can have her."

As they walk on to school Zeke's mobile rings, Zeke drops back to answer the call while Donna and Declan walk on.

"l'll talk to Sunny-Lee and see what's going on." said Donna.

"Good idea." says Declan.

Lunchtime at Erinsborough High

Donna talks to Sunny-Lee to see if there's any chance of reconcile.

"He's so jealous all the time l can't talk to anyone." said Sunny-Lee.

"He's just trying to protect you." said Donna.

"He has to learn to trust me, it makes me feel stupid."

"l will get Declan to talk to him."

"Let me tell you what l'm going to do on the weekend." says Donna changing the subject to a brighter note.

During the last session of the day Declan tries to talk Zeke around only to find out he's been talking to Taylah, she wants to catch up and talk about something important.

After School

While busy packing their bags for the weekend getaway, they discuss the dilemma.

Declan tells Donna "with Taylah coming back on the scene Sunny-Lee won't stand a chance."

Donna asks "who's Taylah?"

Declan says "she was the love of Zeke's life at the time but her father forced her to change schools."

"That's sad." says Donna.

"l don't think he actually got over her. Anyway let's concentrate on our vacation."says Declan.

"Yes you're right enough of everyone else's drama this mini-vacation is going to be great."

At Callum's house

"l got something to tell you guys." said Mickey hoping it wouldn't upset his friends.

"What is it?" said Ben and Callum in unison.

"l'm moving to Perth to be with my parents."

"When?"

"Tuesday."

"Let's have a sleepover." says Callum excitedly.

"Good idea Callum." said Mickey and Ben in unison.

Next Morning

Elle is the first to arise before the others on Thursday morning.

Elle's job was to get everybody up and adam.

Getting Lucas motivated was the hardest part as he kept trying to drag her back into bed for an extra smooch.

Finally untangling herself she left Lucas heading for the shower.

Next was Donna.

Opening Donna's door she could see the suitcase opened on the bed.

"Oh great Donna you're up." said Elle.

"l was way too excited to sleep." said Donna.

"l've been up for an hour trying to decide what clothes to take."

"Do you think it will be warm or cold or should i take clothes to cover both temperatures."

"The weather report says fine weather but you never know."

Elle then says "l better make sure Declan's up."

Donna says "Yeah he's up, he's up in the kitchen talking to Rebecca.

As Elle leaves the room Donna calls out "There's toast and coffee ready."

After a good breakfast and bags packed in the car Paul and Rebecca wave goodbye with wishes for a fun weekend.

Rebecca says "I hope they have a good flight." and hugging each other "it will be great to have the house to ourselves."

Two Hours Later in Adelaide

Elle, Lucas, Donna and Declan arrive at the Adelaide airport.

"We're here." said Elle happily.

"Let's go get lunch, l'm hungry." said Declan.

"Good idea." said Donna.

Three hours later in Erinsborough

Taylah is waiting for Zeke at Harold's cafe.

"Hi Zeke." said Taylah.

"Hi Taylah l'm so glad you're back." said Zeke.

Zeke and Taylah gave each other a hug because they we're happy to see each other.

"l'm glad to be back." Taylah whispers into Zeke's ear.

Witnessed quietly by Ringo at the back of the café.

"This is interesting." smirks Ringo to himself.

At Stamford Plaza Adelaide

Elle and Donna decide to go off for a bit of boutique shopping.

Lucas and Declan go to the casino.

Elle smiles at Declan to tell him to "watch him and drag him back to the hotel by 6pm sharp."

"Don't panic we'll be back in time for our dinner reservations." said Declan.

6PM

"C'mon Lucas it's nearly 6, Elle will kill me if i don't get you back on time." said Declan.

"Just one more hand mate." said Lucas.

Ten minutes later

Lucas finally leaves the table and he and Declan head back to the hotel.

"So how did you go Lucas, did you make a killing." said Declan.

"Let's just say it wasn't one of my better days." said Lucas laughing it off casually.

As they enter the hotel lobby Lucas's mobile starts to ring.

"l'm in trouble now it's Elle." he smiles at Declan.

"Its okay honey we're in the lobby will meet you in the dining room." said Lucas.

"You'll need to change Lucas." said Elle sternly.

"Okay love will be there in a minute." said Lucas snapping the mobile shut.

Patting Declan on the back "women! They all end up bossy and the only way to please them is to agree with them."

At the Kennedy household Ramsay Street

At dinner-time at the Kennedy household is very quiet with one noticeable absence.

"Where's Zeke?" asks Sunny-Lee.

"He's visiting an old friend." says Susan hesitantly.

"You mean his old girlfriend don't you Susan, l saw the happy reunion at Harold's after school." says Ringo sarcastically.

"Ringo give it a rest." says Karl annoyed.

With tears filling her eyes Sunny-Lee runs to her bedroom.

"Nice going Ringo." said Karl through clenched teeth.

"Hey l'm not the one hooking up with an ex-girlfriend the moment l dumped."

"Ringo enough." snaps Susan.

Later in the evening at Adelaide

"What we're you doing at the casino Lucas." said Elle.

"l wanted to see what it looked like." said Lucas.

"That's funny people don't usually spend two hours just looking at a room full of chairs."

Donna and Declan see them talking.

"What's going on?" said Donna.

"Why don't you two go to the movies l'll give you forty dollars in case you want snacks, you two to have a good time." said Elle as she handed the money to Declan and Donna.

"Thanks." said Donna and Declan in unison.

After Donna and Declan leave to go to the movies. The conversation becomes louder.

"Well come on what's the truth l'm not stupid." said Elle angrily.

"Oh honey we're on a holiday relax." said Lucas.

"Lucas we're not going anywhere until you tell me how much money you lost."

"Uh look it was only couple of hundred dollars."

"How many hundred?" says Elle firmly.

"Okay it was five hundred dollars, l had a run of bad luck."

"Geezers Lucas."

"Elle lt's my money so let it go."

"C'mon l'm starving let's go for tea my shout grumpy."

At the Kennedy household

Standing outside of Sunny Lee's room Ringo could hear muffled sobbing.

Tapping quietly on the door he whispers "are you okay?"

Getting no response he enters her room.

"Sunny-Lee i'm sorry." speaks Ringo gently.

Catching her breath between sobs "its not really your fault Ringo." said Sunny-Lee.

"You sure had a rough time lately about the break up and the reunion." said Ringo.

"l'm so jealous of Taylah." said Sunny-Lee.

"Maybe he's doing it to make you jealous but Sunny-Lee do you really want him back he's really immature but that's just my opinion."

Throwing herself on to the bed she starts crying again into her pillow.

"Just leave me alone." said Sunny-Lee tearfully.

As Zeke comes through the front door he sees Ringo leaving Sunny-Lee's room.

"l knew something was going on between you two." yells Zeke.

"Excuse me." spits out Ringo. "Who's just come back from visiting the new girlfriend oh sorry ex-girlfriend, or is that the new,old ex girlfriend, god l'm confused."

"We're just old friends catching up." pleads Zeke unconvincingly.

"Pretty cosy reunion at Harold's this afternoon." says Ringo smartly.

"Spying on me we're you sleazebag."

"Oh grow up Zeke." says Ringo as he walks to his room.

Karl pokes his head around the corner barking, "Boys go to bed now l think you need good night's sleep."

At Stamford Plaza Adelaide

Declan and Donna return to their hotel room hoping to find Elle and Lucas in a better frame of mind.

"How's the movie?" asks Elle.

"Good, Great." said Declan and Donna in unison.

Noticing Donna blushing Elle questions "what was the movie about?"

Declan and Donna look at each other.

Stumbling over a few words Declan is at a loss of what to say.

Elle laughs.

"So." stutters Donna. "How are you and Lucas?"

Changing the subject quickly Elle discusses on what they are doing tomorrow.

"How would you guys like to go to Barossa Valley tomorrow." said Elle.

"The hotel offers a chauffer service to the Barossa Valley, they provide picnic baskets for lunch, we'll enjoy some wine tasting at the vineyard through the afternoon followed by a three-course meal in the evening. Apparently they have a local band playing so it should be a great night." said Elle excitedly.

"Sounds fantastic." said Donna.

"Sounds good." said Declan.

Next morning at the Kennedy's

Hoping to have a chat with Zeke, Sunny-Lee awakes to find he's already gone.

At breakfast Sunny-Lee asks Ringo "Do you know where Zeke is."

Ringo looks at Susan waiting for her to answer so he can avoid hurting her feelings again.

"l'm not sure love." says Susan tactfully.

Feeling sorry for Sunny-Lee Ringo offers to go into town with her.

"Sure why not, no point waiting around here thanks Ringo." says Sunny-Lee sadly.

Chadstone shopping centre

"Over here Zeke." calls out Taylah.

Zeke slides into the booth beside her and gives her an affectionate hug.

"Good to see you Taylah." smiles Zeke.

"So what's the bombshell news that you wouldn't tell me yesterday." asks Zeke.

"l'm coming back to Erinsborough, surprised?" said Taylah.

"Wow how did you talk your dad into it?"

"l convinced him that l was very unhappy and l couldn't study and he wants me to finish year 12."

"He knew lt would be the only way he could get me back on track so l could get into university next year."

"Fantastic it will be good to have you back at Erinsborough high."

Hearing someone call his name Zeke turns around to see Sunny-Lee and Ringo standing beside their table.

"Who's your friend Zeke." said Sunny-Lee.

"Let me introduce you." said Ringo smartly. "Sunny-Lee, this ls Taylah, Zeke's ex-girlfriend." "Taylah, this ls Sunny-Lee, Zeke's other ex-girlfriend as of three days ago."

Taylah looks at Zeke waiting for a denial only to see Zeke turn very red in the face with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"l know where l stand let's go Ringo." said Sunny-Lee.

"Nice to meet you Taylah, good luck." Sunny-Lee snaps as she storms off with Ringo.

"Well lt sounds like you haven't been pining away for me." said Taylah.

"l, l, you, um, you left." stutters Zeke, "Donna and Declan tried to set me up and, well, lt didn't really work out and um, l didn't know, well you still really care, but, um, l."

"Whoa, slow down. lt's okay Zeke l think its good timing l came back." smiles Taylah.

"Well l never would've believed Zeke would be the kind of person who could change from one person to another so easily." said Sunny-Lee.

Ringo walks besides her allowing her to let off steam.

"Another thing he was so jealous one minute and then so indifferent the next and then he's got the nerve to bag you when his own behaviour is questionable. My god l can't believe what a jerk he is." said Sunny-Lee angrily.

"Be glad to be rid of him Sunny-Lee you should've trusted your first instincts remember the early lies about the lost boy, sounds to me that Zeke is a very well practiced liar." says Ringo supportly.

"You're right Ringo l'm lucky to be done with him."

"Let's go to Wendy's l'll shout you a shake." smiles Ringo.

At Barossa Valley

Standing in front of the limousine Sam introduced himself to Elle, Lucas, Donna and Declan.

"All aboard everyone." said Sam.

Conversation was still quite strained between Lucas and Elle.

Donna and Declan noticing the tension try and lighten the atmosphere with some good jokes.

Arriving at Barossa Valley the picnic lunch was set up by Sam who entertained the crew with stories of the famous people he has driven.

The day seem to progress happily and many varieties of wine we're tasted unfortunately Lucas's co-ordination became slightly impaired and Elle's beautiful white dress bought the day before at great expense was totally ruined by the red stain that seems to be growing by the minute.

Elle looking daggers at Lucas spat out many words that cannot be printed due to the offensiveness of the language.

Bursting into tears Elle runs from the room followed by Donna leaving Declan with Lucas.

"Well mate you sure blown lt." said Declan sympathetically.

"She's insane lt was just an accident she should not've wasted so much money on the dress." said Lucas defending himself.

"She could say the same about you about the money you wasted gambling." said Declan tactfully.

Catching up with Elle in the bathroom Donna tries to comfort her when they hear a knock on the door.

"If that's Lucas he'd better not come in or l'll kill him." cried Elle.

"Elle it's Sam can l come in?"

Donna opens the door to see Sam holding a bottle of liquid.

"Elle we can fix the stain with this specially made stain remover. You'd be surprised how many times is has happened. lt has a secret ingredient that l discovered that'll break down the stain and remove it completely." smiles Sam convincingly.

Ten minutes later

"Well l wouldn't believe it if l hadn't seen it, Sam this is amazing stuff. You really should put it on the market." says Elle excitedly.

"Nah, it's just something l put together out of necessity to please my clients. Many beautiful young girls like yourself have nearly ruined their expensive clothes with accidents from wine."

"Oh Sam, you charmer, l think we should talk about a business adventure in the future think about lt, here's my card, keep it and when your ready, come see me. lt could be quite profitable for you. Promise me, says Elle.

"Ok!" says Sam interested.

Lucas apologizes repeatedly when Elle and Donna return to the wine tasting room.

"lt's okay Lucas, forget it, l'm sorry l over reacted. Lets just enjoy the dinner tonight."

On the way home conversation was buzzing about the wonderful dinner and great local talent. Elle managed to order a delicious new shiraz and merlot mix that should be a taste sensation for her customers.

Thanking Sam repeatedly for his wonderful service, Elle left him with a promise to promote his product when he was ready and a massive tip for all that he had done.

After such a big day, everyone was eager to crash, sleeping in to late on Saturday was mentioned and not to disturb each other till lunch. All agreed and hit the sack.

At Callum's house

"Let's play tricks on Toadie." said Callum.

"Let's try pepper and chilli on Toadie's piece of pizza." said Mickey.

"Shh here he comes." whispers Ben.

"Hope there's some left for me, where's my piece." said Toadie.

"Here you go Toadie enjoy." said Callum wickedly.

Toadie takes a big bite and says "yum."

"What the?" as he spits pizza across the room.

The three boys fell into a giggling heap.

"ls that funny?" said Toadie.

"Hilarious." said Callum.

"Very funny little punks." said Toadie.

Toadie play wrestles Callum on to the ground.

Callum's mates jump on him wrestling around the floor, the boys have a fun night.

At the end of the evening Toadie herds the boys into bed.

When Toadie leaves the room Ben asks Callum excitedly "Did you get a chance to put crushed chips in his bed?"

"l'll give him two minutes and we should hear a yell, put the chair under the doorknob so he can't get in."

Right on queue the boys hear Toadie scream "Callum."

Ramsay Street

Rising early Zeke and Ringo call a truce and make their way to Erinsborough high for their detention.

When they arrive Dan says "right on time."

"First job for you Ringo is any gum stuck under tables and sanding back any graffiti on top of the tables."

Putting his hands on his hips Ringo grunts "Geez."

Ignoring Ringo, Dan tells Zeke "your job is to paint the inside toilet walls to cover the graffiti."

"Oh gross." whines Zeke.

Ringo sniggers "glad l don't have to do the toilet."

Clapping his hands together Dan says "Let's start boys."

Lunchtime at the Stamford Plaza, Adelaide

One by one they drag themselves into the kitchen looking for strong coffee.

After the second round of coffees, Donna pipes up "What about we go to the Adelaide Zoo today."

"Great idea let's get organised." said Elle.

At the Adelaide Zoo

Having made good time getting to the zoo they we're able to watch the 1:30pm feeding of the monkeys which put everybody in a good mood.

Walking away Donna giggles "how hilarious the monkeys are and Lucas when that monkey threw his chewed banana at you."

"You wouldn't find it very funny if you had squashed banana on your $800 sweade jacket." said Lucas.

"Lighten up Lucas." grins Declan. "At least it put a smile on Elle's face."

Finally cracking a smile Lucas suggests the lion enclosure.

"Cool." says Declan.

One particular friendly lion came very close to the enclosure safety fence and proceeded to walk around in circles rubbing itself against the fence.

"What's it doing." smiles Elle stepping closer to have a better look in which the lion lifts it's tail to mark it's territory spraying a putrid liquid towards them.

Shrieking they back tailed as quick as they can.

"Oh my god what was that." squealed Elle who copped the worst of it.

Lucas falls to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"You think this is funny Lucas." said Elle embarrassed.

"C'mon lighten up you laughed at me about the monkey." said Lucas.

"You gotta to be kidding me you're not covered in putrid liquid from the lion's bum." said Elle in disgust.

"Wow who thought a lion could spray so far it must have covered six feet from here to the safety barrier." sniggers Declan.

"Well we're going back to the hotel now, l'm not hanging around here looking like this." said Elle.

"You mean smelling like this, geez you reek." says Lucas holding his nose.

"Lucas why don't you take Elle back to the hotel and we'll make our way back later." offers Donna.

"Well you don't need me to go back with you Elle, we'll catch up later too." said Lucas selfishly.

"Your not getting out of this that easy you're coming with me l got a few words to say to you Lucas." said Elle.

As Lucas opens his mouth to protest Declan whispers over his shoulder "l wouldn't push my luck if l were you."

Begrudgingly Lucas walks off following Elle to the taxi rank outside the zoo.

Declan says "That was a good idea Donna, l couldn't stand witnessing another argument between those two."

"Definitely not turning out the weekend l thought it would be." said Donna.

"Let's go and check out the penguins." said Declan.

"Oh l love penguins." smiles Donna.

Declan puts his arm around Donna and they walk off happily.

Pulling up in the front of the hotel after a very quiet ride back, Lucas advises Elle that he might pop in to the casino while she gets changed.

"This is meant to be a romantic weekend Lucas l thought we spend all our time together. But you seem to find any excuse to get away and spend time in the casino." said Elle.

"Elle honey don't be like that." said Lucas.

"Don't honey me what's going on?" demands Elle.

"You know what Elle you're a control freak and l think you need to learn to relax and l'm going to the casino, l'll be back in an hour or so and we'll go out to a nightclub ok." says Lucas sternly walking away before the argument went to far.

Fuming, Elle had no choice but to go back into their room to bath and change.

Erinsborough High

Dan gathers the two boys to his office and praises them for a job well done.

"So off you go guys and l'll see you tomorrow bright and early." said Dan.

Waiting at the school gates was Taylah.

"Hey Zeke finally finished for the day."

"See ya Ringo." calls out Zeke as he walks off with Taylah.

"Looks like they're going to be a permanent item." thinks Ringo to himself.

Ramsay Street

Arriving home Ringo finds the house empty so he jumps in the shower to clean up.

Thinking he's still home alone Ringo walks from the bathroom towards the kitchen to grab a coke in his birthday suit.

"Hi Ringo." sings Sunny-Lee from the couch.

Gasping in shock Ringo swings around unintentionally giving Sunny-Lee a full frontal nudie shot.

Turning red from head to toe Ringo bolts for the bedroom.

"Cute butt." calls out Sunny-Lee collapsing in fits of laughter.

"lt's not funny." shouts out Ringo from the bedroom.

Coming out of the bedroom more respectively attired "l thought the house was empty what are you doing home." asks Ringo.

"l went shopping with Susan but she met up with friends so l decided to come home."

"How was detention?" smiles Sunny-Lee.

Ringo thinks to himself for a moment wondering if he should tell her about Zeke's pickup date from detention.

Feeling sorry for her he decides to ask her to the movies.

"l, oh, um, pausing not knowing how to answer that, stunned by the offer.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed Ringo says "doesn't matter just an offer don't get your knickers in a knot."

"Oh, o, no it's okay l'll go, thanks." says Sunny-Lee surprised he'd ask.

At Stamford Plaza Adelaide

Arriving back at the hotel Donna and Declan hold their breath entering the room hoping everything will be okay with Elle and Lucas.

Unfortunately Elle was alone.

Jumping out of her chair Elle was ready to argue with Lucas.

"Oh lt's only you guys." sighs Elle.

"Hi Elle feel cleaner you poor thing." says Donna sympathetically.

"Certainly smell better did you guys enjoy the zoo." asks Elle out of politeness but really not interested.

Noticing the absence of Lucas, Declan decides not to ask what her problem is.

"Went to the penguin enclosure it was great."

"That's nice, what's the thing under your arm Donna." said Elle.

"Declan brought me a giant penguin from the gift shop isn't he cute." said Donna.

"Yeah great." said Elle flatly.

"Look guys l'm sorry this weekend it's turned out a disaster. lt was meant to be a drama-free weekend. Anyway l'm going to enjoy myself regardless how do you feel the three of us going off to the nightclub." frowns Elle.

"Um, what about Lucas?" asks Donna bravely.

"I think he has well and truly planted himself at the casino and shan't be back until he's stupidly loses all his money." growls Elle angrily.

"So go clean up and we'll get going."

Ramsay Street

As Sunny-Lee and Ringo walk out the front door, Zeke walks up the path towards them.

Looking slightly puzzled Zeke opens his mouth to talk but Ringo grabs Sunny-Lee's hand quickly walking past Zeke smiling "see ya Zeke." Leaving a confused Zeke standing on the doorstep.

Geelong

Stopping at Geelong on their way back from Bells Beach, Toadie and the three boys enjoy a good feed at McDonalds reminiscing over stories of the day.

"l thought you said you're a good surfer Toadie." says Mickey pretending seriousness.

Giggling Ben adds "you got dumped so many times l nearly wet myself watching."

Callum laughs hysterically remembering the events.

"All right, all right." smiles Toadie. "Perhaps l exaggerated my talent. Thrashed you little devils at mini-golf though didn't l, huh, huh. Where's the smart talk now boys?"

As they continued their journey up the highway to Melbourne the boys whispered in the back of the car to each other "we need something big tonight, Toadie's going down."

"What are you boys whispering about i hope you're not planning any tricks." said Toadie.

"Nothing." they sung in unison.

At the Adelaide Casino

Lucas having lost track of time is totally unaware of the seriousness of his situation with Elle.

"Red 7." calls out the roulette spinner.

"Yes finally my luck's changing." said Lucas excitedly.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Lucas turns around to see a pretty girl smiling at him.

"Well done it must be your lucky day." she murmurs.

"l've been losing up till now. Maybe you brought me luck what's your name." asked Lucas.

"My name's Lily." she smiles seductively.

"Place your bets." calls the spinner.

"What do you think, l'll trust your judgment." grins Lucas.

"Mmm, how about black 24." says Lily.

"All bets placed no more bets." says the spinner.

They excitedly watch the silver ball bounce slowly from one pocket to the next.

"Black 24." sings the spinner.

Hugging each other innocently Lily and Lucas settle down to some serious roulette action.

The Adelaide Nightclub

Feeling totally miserable and unable to lighten her mood Elle decides to leave Donna and Declan dancing and heads back to the hotel.

Driving past the casino Elle calls out to the taxi-driver to pull over quickly, paying the taxi driver she departs from the vehicle and stands at the casino entrance.

"Should l or shouldn't l." contemplates Elle to herself.

"Stuff it." Elle says to herself and heads back to the hotel.

Ramsay Street

Sitting in the pancake parlour after the movie Sunny-Lee and Ringo share light-hearted conversations about the movie.

"Sorry the only movie available was night at the museum 2." says Ringo.

"That's all right not one of Ben Stiller's best still we had a few laughs." smiles Sunny-Lee.

"Next time l'll take you to something better, okay." said Ringo.

"Next time?" says Sunny-Lee surprised.

"Well only lf you want to of course." says Ringo nervously.

"l was kind of hoping that you are over Zeke and might be interested in hanging out with me."

Sunny-Lee looks up slowly into Ringo's eyes and says gently "Are you over Donna?"

"Donna who?" says Ringo cheekily.

Sunny-Lee laughs reaching over the table to touch his hand.

At Callum's house

"Let's put itching powder in his bed." smiles Callum deviously.

"Great idea." says Mickey and Ben in unison.

Callum distracts Toadie while Mickey and Ben put a fine sprinkling of itching powder on his bottom sheet.

"When he lifts back the blanket to check we've done nothing devious to his bed he won't notice the bit of powder." giggles Mickey to Ben.

"Shh he might hear us." whispers Ben.

Ramsay Street

Ringo and Sunny-Lee walk home slowly enjoying wonderful conversations and are amazed at how much they have in common.

"Ringo l think it would be a good idea if we kept a low key on this relationship. You know Susan might not like it considering what happened with Zeke." said Sunny-Lee.

"Yeah no worries babe." said Ringo. "Last thing l want is for Susan to get upset and want me to leave."

Pulling Sunny-Lee into his arms they share an passionate kiss.

"Well you two seem to be getting along." said Zeke sarcastically having just arrived home in time to witness the kiss on the front doorstep.

Pulling apart quickly Sunny-Lee and Ringo both fain innocence.

"l know what l saw." says Zeke angrily.

"What's it to you." growls Ringo. "You're with Taylah now."

"We're just friends it doesn't mean anything." says Zeke guiltily.

"You can't have it both ways Zeke." said Sunny-Lee "You've ignored me for the last week making it quite clear we're over."

"You deserve each other." says Zeke as he shoves past them into the house.

"Keep it to yourself." yells Ringo.

"I don't give a rats do what you like." spits Zeke.

Finally settling down to sleep Toadie's glad the sleepover is nearly over. "lt's been fun but exhausting." mumbles Toadie to himself.

Very slowly Toadie scratches isolated spots on his leg. Within five minutes the overwhelming urge to scratch his body takes over.

Jumping out of bed Toadie switches on the main light of his room Toadie looks at his bed and sees nothing that may have bitten him.

Scratching himself aggressively he can't work out what's wrong.

Heading towards the bathroom Toadie hears giggles coming for Callum's room.

Opening the door forcefully the boys squeal and scramble under the bed. "what have you little buggers done." said Toadie.

Amist the laughter Mickey calls out "lt's itching powder you might want to shower."

"You guys just wait till l have cleaned up." said Toadie.

Mickey sings repeatedly with the other boys "itching powder you might want a shower."

At the Stamford Plaza Adelaide

Lucas finally drags himself back to the hotel relieved to find Elle's asleep.

Sitting at the table counting his winnings Lucas was pleased with himself.

"This should soften Elle's anger." said Lucas deluding himself.

"Eight thousand dollars man l'm good." said Lucas.

At the same moment Donna and Declan walk through the door and "what are you so good at Lucas?" teases Declan. Noticing Lucas is sitting alone Declan adds "you know talking to yourself is a first sign of madness."

"Did you catch up with Elle, Lucas?" asks Donna.

"Nah she was in bed when i got home." said Lucas.

"You really need to talk to her Lucas, she's not happy." pipes Donna.

"She'll get over it." says Lucas nievely.

"Well we danced our legs off and we're going to bed good night." said Declan.

Next Morning

No amount of conjolling could lift the icy mood off Elle so Lucas sat quietly waiting for others to arise.

"Morning." chimes Donna. But is greeted by a frosty silence.

"O-kay." says Donna slowly, "I think l'll finish packing my bags."

Walking back into their bedroom Donna whispers to Declan "you could cut the atmosphere with a knife it's pretty tense in there."

"l don't know lf Lucas can redeem himself after this weekend." said Declan.

"He's definitely in Elle's bad books right now." frowns Donna.

One and a half hour later

Stepping into the elevator they slowly make their way down to the lobby.

As they depart from the elevator a voice cries out "hold the door please."

"Ah thank you l had my hands full, too much morning shopping. Hello Lucas." smiles Lily with recognition for last night's gambling buddy.

"Oh hello Lily." stutters Lucas.

"Great night last night." says Lily coyly.

"Yeah, look sorry Lily, just on our way to catch a flight home, we really need to run." says Lucas trying to avoid the shocked look on Donna, Declan and mostly Elle's face.

"Know the feeling, l'm always late catching planes, look if you ever get back in Adelaide, here's my card call me, i had fun." giggles Lily smuggly as she enters the elevator.

"Bye." says Lucas meekly.

Before Lucas has a chance to explain he feels the sting of Elle's hand across his face.

"Hell Elle." cries out Lucas, "lt's not what you think." but finds himself talking to thin air as Elle makes her way to the desk to bookout.

"Looks like three strikes and you're out Lucas." shrugs Declan as he walks after Elle and Donna.

Preview of Chapter 6

Could this be the end of Lucas's and Elle's relationship?

Could a job offer be in the wind for Donna and Declan?

Could there be someone's siblings arriving in Ramsay Street?

Will Zeke and Taylah get together seriously?


	6. Leavings and Visitings

The Dilemmas of Living Together

Chapter 6

Ramsay Street

Hearing a lot of voices outside Paul and Rebecca smile to each other "it looks like it's the end of peaceful weekend, the crew are home." laughs Rebecca.

"It was good while it lasted." said Paul.

"The weekend was a disaster." said Elle as she storms off to her room.

Followed by Lucas who only dumps his bags at the bedroom door and stamps out of the house.

Rebecca turns to Declan "what's the story with those two."

"It's a long one you better put the kettle on." said Declan.

"I'm really worried about them." said Donna.

Lunchtime at Callum's house

"Can we have fish and chips before we all have to go home." said Callum.

"Yeah fish and chips yum." said Ben.

"Well i don't know you had junk food most of the weekend." said Toadie.

"Pretty please." said Mickey.

"Are you sure you want junk food?" said Toadie.

"Yes." the three boys sing loudly together.

"Ok boys jump in the car I'll be there in a minute." said Toadie.

"Ah ha here's my chance to get those little devils." says Toadie quietly to himself as he empties the salt out of its normal container and refills it with sugar.

Quickly tidies up and walks out to the car smiling mischievously to himself.

Twenty Minutes Later

As they bolt through the front door with their hot food the boys grab the salt and sauce ready to tuck in.

Dividing the chips into four lots the boys greedily smother the chips with salt and sauce.

Fighting the urge to laugh Toadie says "go easy on the salt boys."

"Oh yuck." says Mickey.

Callum starts spitting his back on the paper.

"It's all sweet and sugary." said Ben as he spits bits of potato out of his mouth.

Suddenly the boys realise that Toadie's having a good laugh at their expense.

Picking up the leftover chips they proceed to throw them at Toadie.

"Chip fight." yells Mickey.

After the laughter dies down Toadie and the boys clean up the mess.

"Looks like it's a healthy meal after all. Salad sandwiches anyone?" said Toadie.

At Elle's House

Donna convinced Elle to have some lunch and some strong coffee.

Feeling more relaxed Elle talks to the girls about her problem.

Charlie's bar

Paul and Declan find Lucas at the bar and decide it's time for a man to man talk.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable with Elle's father cross examining his behaviour, Lucas decides to try a light-hearted approach.

"C'mon guys you know girls and their mood swings." said Lucas giving a cheesy grin.

"I warned you Lucas not to get involved because you'd only end up hurting her." said Paul sternly.

"Couldn't you lay off the gambling for one weekend and what's the story with the girl we met at the lobby?" said Declan.

"What!!" explodes Paul.

"Paul, it's not like it sounds she was just sitting at the roulette table." said Lucas.

Leaning into Lucas with a look of pure evil Paul advises Lucas that it might be wise to find other accommodation.

"Paul I love Elle, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her it was just a misunderstanding." said Lucas.

"Actions speak louder than words, I'll be watching you Lucas." says Paul seriously.

Forty-five minutes later

Walking into the florist he decides a grand statement might be needed to make amends with Elle.

At Elle's House

"There's the doorbell can someone answer the door please my hands are full." calls Rebecca.

"I'll get it." says Donna.

As Donna opens the front door she is greeted with the most massive arrangement of flowers she has ever seen.

"Delivery for Miss Robinson." smiles the young man hidden by the flowers.

"Elle." calls out Donna sweetly. "I think it's for you."

"What?" says Elle grumpily.

"Come and see." said Donna.

"Oh all right." says Elle impatiently.

"Whoa." says Elle. "If he thinks one large bunch of flowers makes up for everything he's got to be kidding."

"Excuse me." says the delivery man. "There's a couple more, take hold of this please."

Sitting in the kitchen Elle and Donna stare at the kitchen table that's totally covered with the most gorgeous flowers.

"Well that's impressive." says Donna. "You'd realize he had to talk the florist into opening on Sunday and maybe a special trip to the market."

Elle grins at Donna "It's nice but he was such a selfish git over the weekend."

"Well he certainly made the effort today." said Donna.

Each bunch of flowers carried a simple message, please forgive me.

Erinsborough High

Zeke and Ringo are just finishing up weekend detention quite pleased it was all over and agree to call the a truce.

Ringo asks Zeke "are you and Taylah an item?"

"We have a lot in common, we decided to give it another go." said Zeke.

"What about you and Sunny-Lee? You seem to be very cosy. asks Zeke.

"Yeah." grins Ringo. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah we didn't have enough in common so good luck to you mate." said Zeke.

Shaking on it they walk home together.

As boys walk into the front gate Ringo asks Zeke in a serious voice "do you think Donna and Declan will forget about our arguments in the past and start fresh."

"Sure we're happy in our relationships it would be great for us to be a gang again."

At Elle's House

"Well that was an exhausting holiday." sighs Donna.

"Yeah can you believe the carry-on with Lucas and Elle." said Declan.

"Yeah but Lucas was at fault, I can't believe he would use the holiday to source gambling opportunities. I hope the effort he's made with flowers continues with spending more time with her." sighs Donna.

"Yeah I really think it's his last chance even a small incident will be enough to wreck his relationship. Lucas is certainly on thin ice even Paul has threatened him." frowns Declan.

Declan and Donna settle in their room for a smooch session pleased their relationship is still on track.

In the meanwhile Elle receives a text message from Lucas to be ready for a good night out, a car will pick her up at 6.

Three Hours Later At Ramsay Street

"Where's Lucas?" said Elle. "I thought he said 6pm."

Suddenly a knock on the door could be heard.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Robinson." explained the chauffeur.

"Well a stretched limousine just for you." said Rebecca looking out the window.

"A bit overstated." sneers Paul.

"Paul he's making an effort that's all that counts." said Rebecca.

At Charlie's Bar

As Lucas leaves Charlie's he was confronted by three men.

"John what's up?" questions Lucas nervously.

"No time for games Lucas." said John menacingly.

"You owe me $12,000 dollars which you said you have ready for me. You had a win in Adelaide didn't you?"

"How did you know about this?" said Lucas warily.

"I have contacts." grins John.

"I only have $5,000 right now."

"I'll take the $5,000 payment for now but I'll be back for the rest so I would pay up fast or you will incur a 10% late fee for each day that passes." says John meanly.

Eventually extracting himself he makes his way to the crown casino hoping he's not late.

At the Crown Casino

Stepping from limousine Elle already feels annoyed that Lucas chose the crown casino for their dinner date and neither is he at the front door to meet her.

"Excuse me madam." said the chauffeur. "May I escort you to the restaurant?"

As Elle orders her second drink Lucas finally shows up.

"I'm so sorry, I meant to be here, I just got caught up in traffic." lies Lucas.

"Just promise me you won't be going near the gambling tables tonight." said Elle.

"Don't worry sweetie it's all about you tonight." said Lucas guiltily.

"Ok best wine, best food." orders Lucas to the waiter.

One hour later

"Ah that was lovely I just adore lobster." said Elle.

"Now for desert a sweet for my sweetie." laughs Lucas.

As the desert trolley arrives Lucas tells Elle "ok my darling pick what you like I just need to make a phone call about the photograph assignment."

As Lucas stands up to leave Elle asks "where are you going?"

"It's private business I don't want to talk in front of customers." said Lucas.

Feeling slightly suspicious Elle watches him leave.

Twenty minutes later Lucas returns apologizing for taking so long. "Sorry Elle there's a fair bit to organise before the session takes place."

"Ok." says Elle suspiciously.

After dinner Lucas suggests dancing.

"Sounds great." says Elle.

Taking the elevator to level three, the dance club is already rocking.

Finding a table they get comfortable and order drinks.

While Lucas is getting the next round of drinks he bumps into John and his thugs.

"How's it going you are working on getting the money you owe us right," said John.

"What are you doing, are you following me?" said Lucas worriedly.

"Just keeping an eye on my investments." said John.

"You'll get your money, now stop bothering Me." said Lucas.

"Just reminding you Lucas you got till tomorrow." said John.

"Well it looks like i got no choice." thinks Lucas to himself.

On the way back to the table Lucas notices Dan and Libby walk in the door. "Hey Dan and Libby over here come and sit with us."

After chatting for fifteen minutes Lucas's phone rings excusing himself to everyone "it's about the photo session again Elle, i will be back in a minute."

"Mmm." says Elle.

Fifty Minutes Later

Elle decides to go and find Lucas and she knows exactly where to look.

Dan and Libby know this can't end well.

"Geezers i don't believe it there he is at the roulette table." Elle sighs to herself.

"I should've known." shouts Elle in his ear.

"Oh hell, Elle, it's, i had to do it, I had too!, I owe some men money, big money I have to have it by tomorrow morning."

"Well." she yells "you shouldn't have being betting in the first place for goodness sake you're not James Packer. If you don't have the money don't gamble."

"You left me sitting there, you said you weren't gambling any more, you lied to me."

Leaning forward Elle slaps Lucas's face, "It's over." screams Elle storming out of the casino.

Lucas sits at the table alone as people stare at him thinking "what a loser."

Thirty minutes later

Elle storms into her house in tears.

Throwing herself on to the couch next to Rebecca, Elle explains "it's over."

Her embarrassment of sitting there when Lucas sneaked out to gamble under the cover of answering a business phone call.

"Oh sweetheart." says Rebecca as she gives Elle a hug.

"Apparently he owes a lot of money to people for gambling." "if he can't control his habits this early in the relationship he never will." sniffs Elle.

Next Morning

Donna and Declan see Elle packing up Lucas's bags.

"What's wrong?" said Donna.

"He crossed the line." said Elle.

As Elle explains her horror night they hear a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry." pleads Lucas.

"Just get out." says Elle.

"You heard her." smiles Paul. "I'm sure your brother will bail you out." throwing his bags out the door before slamming it in his face.

At Erinsborough High

Donna and Declan are talking to Zeke and Taylah welcoming her back to school and catching up on the gossip.

Zeke notices Ringo and Sunny-Lee coming in the front gate and waves them over.

"What are you doing Zeke?" said Declan irritated.

"I think it's time we put the past behind us and be a gang again." said Zeke.

"You got to be kidding." said Declan.

"Do you think we can trust him he's a troublemaker." said Donna.

"Look he's made a mistake but everyone deserves a second chance." said Zeke.

Donna and Declan look at each other and they say "we doubt he could change his ways that easily."

"Look Sunny-Lee and I are comfortable with the situation and we're all happy with our new partners aren't we Declan?" said Zeke smiling.

"We'll consider it, let's go Donna we got to get to class." said Declan.

Sunny-Lee and Ringo approach Zeke and Taylah and Ringo says "they're still mad at me aren't they?"

"Give them time they'll come around." said Zeke.

"Yeah sure." said Ringo doubtfully.

Donna and Declan ignore Ringo for the rest of the day.

Being career-counselling day all the year eleven and year twelve students contemplating their future careers.

Having a discussion about their chosen careers Declan mentions to Donna "I'm interested in the media perhaps radio."

"Well that seems interesting Dec did you mention it to your career advisor?" said Donna.

"Yeah so he seems to think that there would be a opportunity for some work experience at the local radio station." said Declan.

"I'm to ring Mr Franks in a next couple of days."

"Great." says Donna.

"What about you Donna got any ideas?" said Declan.

"I'm looking into counselling young people we teenagers seem to have so many issues these days i think it needs to be addressed a bit more." said Donna.

"That's you Donna always thinking of the others well done." says Declan leaning forward and kissing Donna on the nose.

"Zeke and Taylah seem to be quite serious." said Donna.

"Yeah, Ringo and Sunny-Lee seem to be more suited." said Declan.

"I think he really likes her, you know really really likes her." said Donna.

"It still annoys me what Ringo did to us." said Declan seriously.

"Yeah but we know Ringo can be a bit immature remember he's had no security in his life and has abandonment issues." said Donna.

"Yeah well maybe." said Declan.

After school at Elle's House

Answering the door Elle is confronted by Donna's brother and sister.

"Hello Simon and Tegan." said Elle surprised.

"Hi is Donna here?" said Tegan.

"She should be home any minute come in." said Elle.

Hearing the front door open Elle comments "speak of the devils here they come."

"Simon and Tegan what are you doing here?" said Donna excitedly.

"Just a catch-up." says Simon.

"That looks like a big suitcase for someone who's just doing a catch-up." said Donna.

"C'mon spill the beans."

"Granny went on a cruise with pop for a month and left us with great aunt Jackie and she's a grumpy old nag so we decided to come and visit you. Can we stay please, please?" said Tegan.

"Geez guys short notice the house is full here." said Donna.

"We got sleeping bags and blankets so will be fine on the floor." said Simon.

"Guys this isn't my house." said Donna.

"Actually Donna since i had Lucas move out, i was thinking of moving in to lassister's it's being a bit hard watching everyone else be a romantic couple." said Elle.

"Aw Elle i'm sorry you're feeling that way it's not right that you should feel like moving out of your house." said Donna.

"No, no i'll be okay, i'll be closer to work and that's all i want to concentrate on right now." said Elle.

"Oh Elle you're the best friend a person could ever have." said Donna wrapping her arms around her in gratitude.

Tegan and Simon jump up and give Elle a group hug.

"Looks like we'll have our hands full for the next month." said Declan.

"I agree." says Donna and everyone bursts into laughter.

Preview of Chapter 7

Will Tegan be shocked to find out that Ringo's with Sunny-Lee therefore destroying her childhood crush?

Will Lucas find a new friend in hard times?

Will Donna and Declan forgive Ringo as a friend?


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Declan and Donna looking back over the past eight years can't believe how far they've come together in their life journey.

"Mum, Daniel's pushing me." yells Diane.

"I thought things we're getting too quiet." smiles Donna.

"Could you go and sort out the kids for me darling."

"Of course love you need all the rest you can get for the next two arrivals." said Declan as he leans forward to kiss her baby belly.

Smiling he says "twins can you believe it."

Noticing a sad look on Donna's face he asks "what's wrong?"

"I wish Elle could be here." said Donna sadly.

"I know she couldn't knock back a great opportunity to manage best western fountain side hotel at Hobart and it's given her a chance to be with her mum for a while." said Declan.

"Elle was really disappointed when her dad converted back to his old ways and cheated on Rebecca." said Donna.

"Yeah that made me really sick but we all knew deep down it was on the cards that Paul would cheat on Mum eventually." said Declan.

"That's quite true I also miss having Tegan and Simon around." said Donna.

"But they're having the time of their lives in America it was great of Simon to take his sister on the trip he won." said Declan.

"Mum, Daniel won't give back my doll." whines Diane.

"I better go and sort them out." said Declan.

Responding to a knock on the door Declan calls out "I'll get it."

"Ringo how are you mate?" said Declan.

"Uncle Ringo." calls out Diane and Daniel grabbing him around the legs.

"Hi squirts." laughs Ringo.

"Lift me up above your head." said Daniel.

"No me, me." giggles Diane.

Declan whispers to Ringo "did you pick up the surprise from the airport?"

"She's waiting in the car will I bring her in." said Ringo.

Hearing a lot of giggling and laughter coming from the lounge room.

"What's going on guys?" said Donna.

"Special delivery." smiles Elle from the doorway.

"Elle." screams Donna with joy struggling to stand up.

"No don't get up." calls Elle stepping forward. "My god you're getting big I thought the baby was due a week ago."

"Yeah they're a bit stubborn the doctor says I'm ok and if they aren't here by Friday he's going to induce me." said Donna.

"You two have a lot of gossip to catch up on." said Declan. "So I and Ringo are going to catch up with Zeke. He should finish his shift at the radio station by now."

"Elle ring me anything happens and I mean anything."

"Don't worry last thing I want to do is deliver babies." said Elle.

At the Café

"Hey Kate three coffees thanks love." calls out Zeke.

"Here you go guys 3 cappuccinos." said Kate.

"How's Donna going Dec?" "I haven't seen you two in a few weeks."

"Any day soon but definitely by Friday." said Declan.

"Hey your shop looks good Kate have you redecorated?"

"Yeah trying a new approach trying to appeal to a winder clientele." said Kate.

"Yeah I think it attracts us older ones more so than school kids I like it." said Ringo.

"How's Jay going?" said Declan.

"He's good, he's at a job in Camberwell today." said Kate.

"Who he's investigating today, is it a naughty husband cheating." said Zeke.

Kate leans in and whispers "no it's actually a naughty politician's wife being investigated by her husband shh we don't tell anybody." said Kate.

They all laugh together.

Rebecca's recycled children's ware

"Hi Declan is Donna ok?" said Rebecca worriedly.

"Yeah its okay mum I thought I'd just check to see if the new cots had arrived." said Declan.

"Yes they have love they're out the back." said Rebecca.

"Ok guys help me cart these out will you?" said Declan.

"No worries." smiles Ringo.

"Why don't we get together for a BBQ tonight after we've assembled the cots together." said Zeke.

"Good idea call Taylah maybe she could grab some extra meat at the supermarket on the way home from her executive meeting." said Declan.

"Mum." calls Declan from the back of the shop.

"The cots okay." said Rebecca.

"Yeah fine, were having a BBQ tonight, want to come over?" asks Declan.

"Hey great lets check with Toadie and Steph apparently there's some news about Callum." smiles Rebecca.

At Donna and Declan's House

As people begin to arrive Declan and Donna realise that's going to be quite a party and call in reinforcements from the neighbours.

"Lou we're having a party we need your help meats, salads and anything you can find." calls Declan in desperation.

"No worries mate." said Lou.

"Oh beaut you can help Harold." said Declan.

A hour later

"You just stay comfortable we'll do the work." smiles Elle.

"Well its sure turning into a party." said Donna.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed the babies don't want to join in and come early."

Suddenly the knock is heard.

Elle opens the door to find Libby, Dan and Ben.

"Come in how are you?" said Elle.

"Gosh Ben how did you get to be so tall?"

Blushing Ben asks "Where's Callum?"

Laughing, Elle directs him to the backyard where he finds Callum and Sophie.

"How are you going mate?" said Callum.

"Hi Sophie and Callum I'm going good." said Ben.

Ben leans forward and whispers "are you ready for the big announcement?"

Sophie puts her finger to her lips and whispers "shh!"

"Did you guys hear about the results of Lucas's murder?" said Ben.

"Those murderers won't see the light of day again." said Callum.

"It's a pity he started to straighten his life out but his past caught up with him." said Ben.

Callum notices Kate Ramsay enter the backyard and pulls her over.

"Hi Callum, Sophie, Ben how are you guys?" smiles Kate.

"Where's Jay?" asks Sophie.

"Should be here soon he's just on his way back from Camberwell he wanted to pick up Clive and Cameron they're coming too." said Kate.

"Oh great I love to listen to their funny tales about people getting caught doing the wrong thing I hope Jay can name names it makes it all the more interesting." said Callum.

Lou finally arrives with plenty of supplies to feed the hungry mob.

"Hey Lou who's your friend?" said Declan.

"Oh Declan I don't think you ever met my granddaughter. Lolly this is Declan he's married to Donna who might need your nursing skills cause Donna's due to have twins any day." grins Lou.

Lolly shakes Declan's hand smiling "well Declan hopefully the babies await another day or two."

"Declan!" yells out Ringo from the BBQ.

"Excuse me Lou I better go and help, come with me Lolly I'll introduce you." said Declan.

"No need Declan I know Ringo it would be great to catch up." said Lolly.

"Hey Lolly long time no see." smiles Ringo.

Ringo reaches forward to give Lolly a big hug.

Thirty minutes later

Jay, Clive and Cameron arrive just in time to hear the great announcement of Callum's engagement to Sophie.

"Raise your glasses everybody to Callum and Sophie." smiles Toadie.

Everybody cheers in unison.

As the cheering dies down someone could still be heard squealing.

"Who's that?" laughs Cameron.

"Help me I think the baby's coming." cries Donna.

Everyone stands around Donna.

"Where's Declan?" calls Jay.

"Let me through, let me through." calls out Declan as he pushes his way through the crowd.

"You're okay sweetheart remember to breathe."

"Elle can you watch Diane and Daniel for me, Dec can you grab my suitcase, Jay and Clive will help me to the car." says Donna hurriedly.

As the partygoers follow Donna and Declan to the car Declan tells them "Stay and enjoy there's food to be eaten we'll let you know what happens if the babies are like the last two it will be a quick delivery."

"Declan come on." cries Donna from the back seat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." smiles Declan excitedly.

Sitting around the barbeque the bets fly on how long it will take for Donna to have the babies.

"Karl what do you think, give me a tip you were a doctor once." grins Lou.

"Happily retired long ago." says Karl good heartily, "But I tell you considering Donna's record of quick deliveries I bet in the next twenty minutes there will be news."

"In that case I'll take in forty-five minutes." laughs Lou.

"I'll take two hours." calls Jay. "What do you think Kate?"

"Well she is delivering two that should slow things down." considers Kate.

"No way." says Callum, "any minute now. She looked like she'd burst."

"I agree." smiles Sophie.

"When I had Ben." offers Libby. "I was in labour for two days after my water broke, he took for ever."

"Oh mum, embarrassing." groans Ben.

"Dan get her to stop please."

"Where's uncle Ringo?" asks Daniel. "I want to kick the footy."

"Yes where is he?" asks Elle. "His turn to entertain the kids."

"Anyone seen Lolly?" questions Lou.

"Phone." calls out Diane from the kitchen. "It's dad aunty Elle."

"Declan how's Donna going?"

"Good news Elle, the boys arrived safe and sound." gushes Declan excitedly. "My boys are both healthy and loud, Donna's great."

"Congratulations." laughs Elle. "Give my love to Donna, tell her well done."

"Okay everyone, good news. The babies arrived safe and sound."

"What gender?" asks Susan. "Did they pick out names yet?"

"Boys, poor Diane, she's surrounded by brothers." laughs Elle. "They have named them David and Dean."

"Who won the bet?" says Clive.

"Looks like Callum was spot on." says Jay.

"Okay lets tidy up." says Harold taking the garbage bags down towards the bins at the side of the house.

"Hello what are you two doing here." smiles Harold catching Lolly and Ringo in a close embrace.

Blushing and parting quickly Ringo stutters "um, um, just catching up."

"Its okay uncle Harold." Grins Lolly. "We are renewing an old friendship."

"Well I guess you two will be glad to hear the baby news." smiles Harold.

"We heard the cheering." laughs Ringo.

"Let's join the party Lolly."

Walking hand in hand Lolly and Ringo join the others.

The End


End file.
